The Heart Never Forgets
by After Six
Summary: A songfic about Cho and Cedric, depicting their short and bittersweet relationship that would continue to live on in her heart.


**Notes: **This is a songfic based on a fanmix made by someone else for the characters portrayed in this fan fiction. The fanmix inspired me to write the fan fiction, so the lyrics contained in here belong to actual songs.

* * *

"Would you be my escort to the Yule Ball?"

If there were words she would never forget, words that would forever be sealed in her memory and never to be erased by time, these would be it.

These were the words he had whispered in her ears, and the moment they tickled her skin; Cho Chang knew he was the one. His gentle voice had magically broken the chatter amongst her friends. His soft tone had somehow drifted straight into her eardrums, catching her attention at once and drowned all the other sounds around her.

Time seemed to move ever so slowly when she turned around to face him and saw the charming smile, the mesmerizing eyes, and the radiating confidence that made him seem to glow.

_Could've been so beautiful  
Could've been so right  
Could've been my lover  
Every day of my life_

Looking into the depth of his eyes, there was nothing she could say but, "Yes."

_Let's dance in style, let's dance for a while  
Heaven can wait we're only watching the skies_

Cedric Diggory was captivated by her beauty. The music in the background seemed to fade as he gently took her hand in his, guided her to the dance floor carefully and placed his other hand on her hip as they turned to face each other. She was so delicate, so alluring, he was afraid that she might break. Beautiful like a fragile glass doll that would be shattered once she slipped from his grasp. This was the night when he gave his heart away.

_It's her hair and her eyes today  
That just simply takes me away  
And the feeling that I'm falling further in love  
Makes me shiver but in a good way_

She danced to the melody gracefully, following his lead. Her eyes never left his, the world was simply theirs. Nobody else mattered, nothing else was significant. Only him, and her, and tonight.

_What I think  
You are just perfect  
Could it be  
That I am worth it  
Is this thing an open door  
Walk right through to something more  
You and me  
My life would change in a second_

The moonlight beamed down at the couple. She rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. She didn't want this to end, for some reason she was so afraid she might lose him. And she couldn't let that happen, because her heart would never mend.

"You will always be there, won't you?"

"Of course. I'll love you 'til the day I die, and a hundred more years."

_So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
You can hold me when I'm scared  
You won't always be there  
So love me when I'm gone_

Even so, the day he died wasn't too long after. She could feel it even when it was still miles away. The moment they parted from their long gentle kiss on the day he had to complete his last step to glory, a trickle of tear traveled down her cheek. He had wiped it away with the warmth of his touch.

"What's wrong? I will be back soon. I promise."

"I'm just scared that you won't. I don't want you to leave me."

"You know I'll always be in your heart."

_So I ran like the wind to the water  
Please don't leave me again I cried  
And I threw bitter tears at the ocean  
But all that came back was a tide…_

Even before everyone else realized it, she'd known it. The moment she saw him again, she knew that sparkle of life in him was gone. His body had returned, but his soul left behind. As every single person around her stared in shock when they finally understood it, she left the arena quietly. She didn't cry, she didn't weep, she didn't even flinch. But inside, her soul cried for mercy as her heart shattered into a thousand pieces.

_And if she runs away she fears she won't be followed  
What could be worse than leaving something behind  
And as the depth of oceans slowly become shallow  
It's loneliness she finds…_

Months had passed since his funeral. She tried to move on, but it proved to be impossible. Every time she rolled in her bed, she thought she saw him lying beside her. Every time she turned around, she thought she saw him standing there, smiling to her and calling her name.

_And I woke up wondering what was real  
Is it what you see and touch or what you feel  
Cause you're still here  
Oh you're everywhere we've ever been  
You're still here_

She tried to love again, but all she could see was his face. She could not erase it, nor could the time. She didn't know what could be worse than what she was suffering from now.

_And as you move on, remember me,  
Remember us and all we used to be  
I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile  
I've watched you sleeping for a while_

It was Valentine's Day, and she didn't have the one person she wanted most to share her love with. Sitting in front of her window, she watched as snow trickled down from the velvet sky. She'd cried too much, she didn't think she had any tears left. But that loneliness just wouldn't go away. Her heart was still broken, and she didn't know how to make it whole again.

Then that gentle breeze swept past her, blowing her hair away from her face. She turned around abruptly, feeling a sudden warmth in the room despite the chilly temperature of February. The warmth that was so familiar to her. So familiar that it hurt.

_"I'll love you 'til the day I die, and a hundred more years."_

"Cedric?"

_The heart never forgets,  
No the heart never forgets  
You can find someone  
And live your life  
Put an old memory out of your mind  
But the heart never forgets_

* * *


End file.
